In typical interconnected networks, data is switched from one path to another using a branching or path-shifting network. In such an environment, “n” inputs are directed to a multitude of different (i.e., “n”) outputs. In one example, as shown in FIG. 1, the n-inputs 104 are directed through 1-to-n switches 108, and, subsequently, relayed to n-to-1 switches 154 through a number of connections 150. These n-to-1 switches 154 then generate appropriate outputs 158.
As the number of inputs 104 increases, the branching losses (or path losses) become increasingly problematic. Thus, as the complexity of the data path 150 increases, the probability of data loss increases concomitantly. Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned problem.